Rastaban Wiki
"Its been determined that Ong Ravana is unconquerable. Its people too wild, and resilient. Those who have tried have been proven fools long before i came around. I confess that there is nothing to teach: no religion, no science. Today I speak in this fashion, tomorrow in another, Simply be aware of the oneness of things." - Ishva Izanagi al-Sirr Welcome to the Rastaban Wiki The Adventure of Rastaban! the reclaiming of the wild lands of Ong Ravana that have been the end of many brave and strong travelers. players here may reserch lore, catch up on events they missed and perhaps even find hints to the mysteries that stand in their path. players are encouraged to leave their own mark as it may aid others on their path or even establish their own character! About Rastaban Rastaban is a Live Action Epic Adventure Experience , giving the everyday person a chance to do something extrodinary as they find themselves tested by riddling mysteries, combative foes, and a transformative process of self that they can carry with them as something of true worth. Rastaban takes place on the mythical island of Ong Ravana . a place that takes shape in our world as venues in the state of washington mainly in the puget sound area. players are encouraged to invest in themselves by making a character to a degree they are comfortable with. some will introduce themselves in a manner similar to "hi, my name is rick, would you like a drink?" others may hold titles of lords and ladies. realisticly this is all a game, much like a massive murder mystery game, we simply play on a larger scale. on this wiki page you can keep up to date on our events, study the lore behind the game and find out about people who are playing the game. In our game we value th quality of our community on equal standing with our expriences. we eblieve we cant have one without the other. so with all the fun being had steps are taken to make sure that we will be able to enjoy these and greater experiences ongoingly into the future. its with this mentality that the Order of the Occuria stands to make a reality of the Occurian Vision. we beliee everyone can be an an adventurer and in our game adventurers play a key role in our community. they aid to create an expreience in which participants can discover, excersise and rely on their inner gifts and resources. taking it a step further, we believe positive transformative change in the individual and, yes even society can occur through the medium of expressive participation on a creative level. thus we commit ourselves to being present and participating, as we achieve being and meaning something by doing something, almost anything, the way we see it the world we experience is directly connected to the world we create. How To Get Involved Getting involved is easy. It only requires showing up! we have low price events as well as free events ((and their not all classes!)) we have a calander of activities we will be working on expanding so people can jump in all the time! we go out to city parks, we create campouts and hang outs , we go to events with similar themes AND WE HAVE A KICK ASS TIME!! check out the calander for events consider what kind of things you like doing and what fits your style and what you enjoy. do you enjoy combat ? perhaps solving mysteries ? or maybe chilling in a hookah lounge and socializing is more your style? learn to play an insturment or dance ? try hanging wit the alchemists and making new drink combinations? perhaps try you hand at some games of chance ? chances are we've got something you'll like. so take a look at that calender and see whats going on near you. additionally you can contact us direcly by email, facebook, and if things stay on course maybe a youtube as well! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse